User blog:MAD SOULER/Kurohime: Collective feat blog
Bullets A couple of bullet calcs that should be interesting First showdown: Kurohime Vs Unknown dude First panel *Dude's height = 1.7 m (assumed) nnoname_scan_kurohimech46.44.jpg nnoname_scan_kurohimech46.42.jpg nnoname_scan_kurohimech46.34.jpg nnoname_scan_kurohimech46.33.jpg *Dude's height = 330.212 px *Dude's head = 83 px *Dude's head = 0.4273 m Second panel *Dude's head = 0.4273 m *Dude's head = 69.634 px *Panel height = 214 px *Angsizing to the dude's head (Solve for distance) = 0.94 m *arm/body ratio = 0.45 *Arm length = 0.756 m *Distance to the muzzle = Angsized distance - arm length *Distance to the muzzle = 0.184 m *Angsizing the muzzle's diameter (Solve for size) *Muzzle's diameter = Bullet's diameter = 0.013245 m Third panel *Kurohime's height = 1.7 m (Assumed) *Head/body ratio = 1/7 *Kurohime's head = 0.242 m *Kurohime's head = 176.74 px *Bullet's diameter = 0.013245 m *Bullet's diameter = 57.871 px *Panel height = 408 px *Panel-bullet distance = 0.0666 m *Panel-kurohime distance = 0.398 m *Kurohime-bullet distance = 0.332 m Fourth panel *Kurohime's head = 0.242 m *Kurohime's head = 193.5 px *Bullet's diameter = 0.013245 m *Bullet's diameter = 37 px *Panel height = 320 px *Panel-bullet distance = 0.081 m *Panel-kurohime distance = 0.285 m *Kurohime-bullet distance = 0.2 m *Total distance that the bullet crossed = 0.128 m Calculation Bullet speed = 450 m/s (This is assumed since the gun resembles a .44 magnum ) Time frame = distance/speed Time frame = 2.85e-4 seconds Since Kurohime's gun was at her waist and the bullet was aimed at her head, I think it's fairly safe to assume that the distance that the bullet crossed is no less than leg length+height Distance that Kurohime's bullet crossed = 2.456 m Kurohime's bullet speed = 8616.91 m/s or mach 25.34 Second showdown: Rei and Kurohime Vs Unknown dude #2 Scaling *Kurohime = 1.7 m *Kurohime = 90 px *Rei = 1 m (assumed since he's practically a small child) *Rei = 9 px *Panel height = 406 px *Panel-Rei distance = 32.212 m *Panel-Kurohime distance = 5.476 m *Rei-Kurohime distance = 26.737 m Calculation I'll just be arbitrary and pick a distance of 5 cm that the bullet crossed. It isn't farfetched anyway. Time frame = distance/speed Time frame = 1.1e-4 seconds Speed = 243059.25 m/s or mach 714.88 (Massively hypersonic) World's end Basic values and scaling First panel *Planet's diameter = 152 px *Planet's diameter = 12742 km *Light saber's length = 168.048 px *Light saber's length = 14087.286 km d80.12.jpg d80.11.jpg Second panel *Planet's diameter = 579 px *Planet's diameter = 12742 km *Distance between split parts = 177.91 px *Distance between split parts = 3915.24 km Calculation I'll be calculating three things here; speed of the light saber's extension, speed of the swing and the destructive capactiy of the light saber. I'll assume a 2 seconds time frame for the light saber's extension LSE = 7043643.47 m/s or mach 20716.6 (Sub-rel) I'll assume a 10 seconds time frame for the swing LSS = 6638477.5 m/s or mach 19524.93 (Sub-rel) I'll assume 5 and 10 seconds as high and low ends respectively for the DC Distance that each part moved = 1957.624 km Mass of earth = 5973886146404331658517349 kg Speed of the parting (Low end) = 195762.45 m/s Speed of the parting (High end) = 391524.9 m/s Kinetic energy of the parting (low end) = 1.144e+35 joules or 27.358 Yottatons (Large planet) Kinetic energy of the parting (high end) = 4.578e+35 joules or 109.43 Yottatons (Large planet) Conclusion First bullet = mach 25.34 Second bullet = mach 714.88 (Massively hypersonic) Light saber's extension = mach 20716.6 (Sub-rel) Light saber's swing = mach 19524.93 (Sub-rel) The world's evilest witch (Low end) = 27.358 Yottatons (Large planet) The world's kindest witch (High end) = 109.43 Yottatons (Large planet) Category:Blog posts Category:Mahou Tsukai Kurohime